Wasted Chances
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - Robin has always been ignorant in believing Starfire would always be single but when she is invited on dates he starts to realise that his chances with her are dwindling away.


I guess it was bound to happen eventually, I can't believe it had never happened sooner. Starfire was the most beautiful girl Robin had ever seen, so of course there would be plenty of suitors lining up for the chance of having her on their arm. In his dim-witted arrogance Robin had just pretended that Starfire would always be single and that when he finally had the courage to tell her, then she would be waiting. This protective fantasy bubble he had been living in was shattered around him like a pane of glass when he first heard her plans of a date.

* * *

Starfire bounded down the corridor in excitement and rushed into the common room eagerly scanning for anyone whom which she could share her excitement with. Her eyes landed on Beast Boy's green head poking up over the top of the couch. She flew around to his side and in her excitement she forgot to even say anything.

Beast Boy turned his head and almost leapt out of his seat in surprise at the wide eyed alien hovering next to him "Hi Star?" he asked in confusion, still recovering from the shock

"Greetings friend! I have exciting news! I have received an invitation from one of my fans" she said eagerly

"An invitation to what Star?" he asked quizzically but she simply handed him the letter, to which he skim-read through "Dear Starfire, my name is Derek and I am a big fan…yada yada...I would like to invite you to dinner with me at the bistro just across the street from the pizza parlour you and your friends visit. The dinner will be at 7pm this Friday and I look forward to see you there"

"Is it not wonderful friend?" Starfire asked in response to the nervous look present on Beast Boy's face

"Yeah, it's pretty great Starfire. But listen you can't tell Robin about-"

"Can't tell me about what?" Robin interrupted walking out of the kitchen and towards the couch

"Oh Robin! Errm, nothing dude!" Beast Boy replied frantically, holding the letter behind his back in a desperate attempt to hide it from him.

Starfire looked quizzically at Beast Boy's attempts at hiding the letter but turned around to Robin with a large smile "Friend Robin, I have been requested to attend dinner on Friday. Is this news not wonderful?"

Robin felt as if he had just been kicked in the crotch "On a date, Star?"

"What is a date? I have heard others use that term before however I am yet to learn the term" She asked with a smile

The kick in the crotch had escalated to being eviscerated at the thought that he would have to explain the concept of a date to her and then have to watch as she went on said date with another guy "A date is what you go on to find out If you are romantically interested in someone, Star" he explained

"Oh, so it is a courtship ritual on this planet then?" she allegorized

"I guess you could call it that" he replied, trying very hard to keep the sadness and jealousy out of his tone

It had rolled around to Friday night pretty quickly and Starfire in the common room preparing to leave for her date. Robin sat on the couch desperately trying to ignore what was going on around him and still trying to be in denial that it was even happening.

Starfire had noticed Robin's abnormal tone and attitude since the news and she could not help but feel that he was hurt by her knowledge. She secretly wished that this was indeed the reason so that she would know he reciprocated feelings for her, however he had not said anything and so she was left to believe that he didn't have a problem with it. She looked over at the clock on the wall "I must be leaving now friend or else I will be late" she stated nervously

Robin sighed and looked up at her sadly "I'll see ya later Star" as she made her way to the door he added with another sad sigh "have a good time on your date". Starfire couldn't help but feel her heart ache at how hurt he had sounded but until he said anything she couldn't be sure of how he actually felt.

* * *

The next few dates had been much the same for Robin. Each one caused another painful sting in his heart as his chances with her seemed to dwindle further and further away from his grasp. He wanted badly to just tell her but she seemed so happy when going on her dates and he couldn't bear to stop her being happy, just because of how much it hurt him. She had even begun speaking about him in front of us now and telling us all of the funny jokes he made and all of the stories he would tell her and with each one the brightness of her smile felt like a sledgehammer to my heart.

At the start of every date I would tell myself that I should tell her how I feel but then I would chicken out and then by the time she came back I would decide that it would be best to let her be happy. It would go on like this each time, battle raging in my head in an endless loop of misery and what-ifs. I had lost all hope by the 4th date, but as if some supreme deity wanted to push me even further, it chose that date to end in a different manner than the previous.

* * *

Robin heard the doors the common room door swish open and then close behind the figure "you're back early Star", the others had all gone to bed and he had decided that he wanted to wait up to see her when she came back

Starfire walked sadly into the room and slumped on the couch "Greetings Robin" she said miserably

Hearing her tone put Robin instantly on high alert and he shot his eyes up to see the miserable girl sat across from him with tears dripping down her face. In an instant he had moved and he had put his arm around her back "What happened Star?" he asked soothingly

"I arrived at the bistro and noticed that Derek had not arrived yet and so I waited at the table we normally so the sitting at, however he never showed up and so after two hours I decided to come home" she answered sadly as more tears began to spill at the recollection of the night

"That's awful Star" Robin replied comfortingly

Starfire sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around Robin "I do not understand why he would not tell me, Robin" she paused looking at his face questioningly "am I not romantically interesting?"

Robin's heart was breaking just listening to how sad she sounded, he had been lucky enough to get a chance like this after he had wasted so many before, he was damn sure going to take it this time "That's not the case at all Star. If he was too stupid to like you then there is something wrong with him Star" he paused smiling confidently at her "I find you very romantically interesting Starfire"

Starfire was surprised to say the least by his confession; however she was not going to let this chance slip by her. She grasped the back of his head and pressed her lips firmly to his. She was nervous for a moment as he seemed to be frozen however when he quickly began to return to the kiss she continued eagerly. She pulled back after what seemed like forever and grinned widely at him "I thank you for your compliment Robin"

Robin grinned in reply and chuckled breathlessly "You're very welcome Star"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the random changes in perspective in this story, it sometimes switches from 3rd to 1st person. It sounds strange to read it however in my head whilst writing it makes a lot more sense. I will try to be considerate in future stories. Once again, sorry if it confuses/irritates you

If you have any ideas for a story, please either leave it in a review or private message me.

 **Next Story:** More chapters of "Moving Forward" and also a request about jealousy


End file.
